No Strings Attached
by buttercupbella
Summary: AU. He was a charmer, she was philophobic. It was just supposed to be one night, but then they couldn't get enough of each other- or maybe they were plainly just in love. One-shot, pure dialogue.


**Note: **The first lines in every portion of the dialogue are Koko's, except for the last one.

He was a charmer, she was philophobic. It was just supposed to be one night, but then they couldn't get enough of each other- or maybe they were plainly just in love.

* * *

**No Strings Attached**

* * *

**The Party**

* * *

"Are you high on the brownies?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The brownies. Those stuff which are...brown? With a sickly sweet taste?"

"Of course I know that. What do you mean 'high'?"

"Well...there are these things called 'hash brownies'. They contain things which cause hallucinations -"

"You're saying that I'm simply imagining you right now?"

"Oh, nope. I'm real. You can hold my hand or kiss my lips to test the theory stating that I am a human being who does not reside only in your delusions."

"Funny. If you want to be kissed, why don't you just ask for it nicely? With a 'pretty please', perhaps?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't need to beg."

"..."

"The brownies still taste sweet - _mm_. Would you like to continue this upstairs?"

"Oh god, yes please."

* * *

**The Morning After**

* * *

"Good morning, Shouda."

"Excuse me, but who is this?"

"Aw, you forgot me already? I, who taught you about the world of drugs, who gave you the greatest pleasure of your life, who -"

"Okay okay, I already know who you are. Stop humiliating me."

"Nobody else can hear our phone call, Sumi -"

"Not Sumi -"

"Fine, Shouda - wait, are you actually embarrassed about last night?"

"Well, no, but it does feel awkward."

"I agree. My legs hurt in a kind of good way."

"Oh, shut up. Why did you even call me, if not to bother me? And how the hell do you even have my number?"

"First, I'd like to take you out - no, not the fast-food kind - maybe see a movie or something. Second, it's not my fault that your phone was displayed on the bedside table and you were snoring in your sleep."

"I don't think that's possible."

"If you managed to get high and drunk _and_ laid in a party, why wouldn't it be possible?"

"It's not like I wanted to get dragged to some stupid hangout."

"Admit it - you liked what happened during the hangout."

"Shut it."

"So, seven tonight?"

"You don't even know where I work or live."

"'Course I do. I have my own ways, and it's just my luck that I'm staring at you right now. You're wearing stilettos, a navy blue blazer, and a cream-colored skirt - now you're turning your phone away from your ear and scanning the street."

"Y-you're unbelievable."

"Believe me, darling, I try not to be."

* * *

**The Date**

* * *

"Welcome to the steak resto where I work."

"I look ridiculous in my office clothes. Damn it, Yome, it was supposed to be a no strings attached affair."

"You're here for the food and not for your dress. Guess what? Friends with benefits just doesn't belong to my ways."

"Pull my chair, then."

"I'm paying the bill and you have your own hands."

"I'm leaving, then."

"W-wait! I was kidding, Shouda. You're too serious. You're unbelievable."

"Believe me, darling, I try not to be."

* * *

**The Doorstep Scene**

* * *

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for everything and g - _mmpphhmm_ - t-thanks for the good night kiss."

"Good night, Yome."

"See you soon, Shouda."

* * *

**The Second day**

* * *

"Suuuuumi-"

"Why the hell are you in my office with a garden of tulips and roses and whatever they sell in the nearby flower shop?!"

"Is it a crime to give you flowers?"

"Nobody told you to bring me a damn garden, Yome."

"My apologies, then. I just like reassuring myself that you're frustrated like that, with those eyebrows and cheeks of yours."

"For short, you like making me angry."

"Oh, no, it's because when you're frustrated, you're actually really happy. I know you better than you know yourself, Sumi."

"..."

"Anyway, I've got to go to work now. Take care!"

"...Take care, Koko."

* * *

**The Question**

* * *

"Hey, Sumi, can I ask you a question?"

"You're already asking."

"Well, can I ask you another one?"

"You're already asking another one."

"Fine. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Kk- What?!"

"I didn't know you had a hearing disability. I said, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?!"

"Damn it, Shouda. Do you want to be my girl or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, fu- nothing."

"You said something."

"Then why are you still asking me what it was?!"

"You said yes."

"Of course I di- shit."

"Congrats, we're already in a relationship. No backing out."

* * *

**The Argument**

* * *

"Hello, Su-"

"I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what?"

"This. You, bringing flowers, holding my hand, kissing me, declaring to everyone that I'm yours."

"Isn't that supposed to be the way it is? Would you want me to make you cry and pick random women in the streets to make you jealous?"

"I-it's just...it seems too perfect. All of this seems too perfect that it gets too fictional, like it's not real. Have we ever fought before? No, I don't think so."

* * *

**The Breakup**

* * *

"Stop being so paranoid, Sumi-"

"I'm not being paranoid, Yome!"

"...It's Yome now, huh? Sumire, you have to stop pushing other people away when you need them the most. We're going to work this out. It'll be fine."

"It won't be! I- we're over. That's it. We're over, Yome."

"What?"

"You heard right. We're breaking up and I'm leaving."

"But S-"

"Shut it, Yome. And just for once, let me walk away quietly."

"...I have cancer. I only have a few months left, and this goddamn ring in my pocket is fucking going to the trash."

"...Is that supposed to take me back?"

"Did I even let you go in the first place?"

"...Y-you didn't. But now I'm walking away. I...I'm sorry for everything."

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

**The Party**

* * *

"Are you high on the brownies?"

"...Yome, what are you doing here?"

"Still Yome?"

"Yes. Still Yome. Always Yome."

"So, are you high on the brownies?"

"No -"

"God, Sumire, I need you. I only have a few days left. Just one night, one more night, and I'll be gone, and you don't even have to say my surname anymore."

"..."

"Please. One last thing for me - _mmphh_-"

"Koko - _mm_- would you like to continue this upstairs?"

"...Ask yourself that, Sumi."

"Of course I do. Just one more night. A single night won't hurt, will it?"

* * *

**[One] morning after**

* * *

"Kokoro Yome, goddamn you for making a single night hurt. For making it hurt so, fucking much."

"Miss, cemetery closes at 9."

* * *

**end**


End file.
